Fork in the Road
Transcript (Playthrough) Lt. Kim: Looks like we need to split up. (Left turn) Lt. Kim: Fenix, you and Carmine will go left. Dom and I will go right. (Right turn) Lt. Kim: Fenix, you and Carmine will go right. Dom and I will go left. Marcus Fenix: Yes, sir. Move up! Lt. Kim: Hostiles! Frank ‘em! Dominic Santiago: There’s another nest around the corner! Marcus Fenix: With a spotter, on the right! Lt. Kim: Take him out first! Pvt. Carmine: We’ve got Locust coming through! Lt. Kim: Move, move, move! Someone get on that troika! Pvt. Carmine: Ohh, yeah! Lt. Kim: Good job, men. Now let’s go find that resonator. Move out! Locust reinforcements! Walkthrough Delta Squad divides and conquers in Embry. Right off the bat, you're given a choice to go left or right. We'll choose the path to the left. After turning a corner to the left, take cover on one side of the doorway ahead. There are Locust waiting at the top of the stairway on the other side of the empty door frame, so stay here and pick 'em off. A well-placed grenade will help here, too, but be careful not to leave yourself exposed for too long. When you've cleared the stairway, head upstairs and take cover behind the concrete block to the right. If you charge into the next room, you'll be overwhelmed by enemies, so stay put and thin out the pack from safety. When the room seems clear, carefully peek inside and then make your way through the bathroom up ahead. After opening a doorway (activate the green-lit panel) you'll reunite with your other two squadmates and engage another pack of Locust to the left. One of the enemies is raining bullets your way from another Troika that has to be stopped. For now, avoid the turret and run straight across the room, into a darkened hall directly in front of you. Take cover just inside the empty door frame to the right. Peek out and look for an enemy Locust perched inside a small building straight ahead. Pick him off from here, then exit through the doorway and take cover behind the large cylinder. From here, you can safely run to the front of the building on the right and break down the door to move inside. .]] Go up the stairs inside and you can see the Troika gunner below (along with any remaining enemies). Toss a grenade onto the Troika gunner—if you're out of grenades, look on the floor inside the building to find some. When the Troika gunner is taken out, you shouldn't have much trouble clearing the rest of the room. But even when all of the enemies in the room are killed, don't take time to rest. Quickly run downstairs and take control of the Troika you just cleared. Straight ahead, through the room you and your crew first entered, a flood of Locust will come charging in. Mow them down with the Troika and then pick off any stragglers that are hiding out. When all's settled down, move away from the Troika nest. A Locust Drone will smash through the door to the next chapter. Take him from a safer distance, then move through the door he busted through to reach Knock Knock. Category:Gears of War walkthrough